Road Trip
by knightsky4
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Road Trip**

My long awaited (for me at least) new story. I've just been brainstorming everything, and taking some critique so hopefully this will turn out better than A Day To Remember. This is going to be in Rei's POV the whole time (except of course for special moments, but there won't be to many of those)

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and her friends, I, do not.

It was a normal day so far, but then again, since Usagi beat Chaos, there's been relative peace. My name is Hino Rei. My birthday is April 17th, and I am 16 years old. My astrological sign is Aries, and my blood type is AB. I do fairly well in school, though I'm not as smart as Ami. My favorite colors are red and black, and my hobbies include fortune telling and archery. Right now, it is 2:34 PM, and I'm waiting for my friends to meet up here, at my temple. I now own the hikawa jinja, Grandpa died last year. My friends always help out, but I never ask them to. I'm all alone at this shrine too, since Yuuchirou left 3 years ago. Phobos and Dimos are still here with me though, they would never leave me. Phobos and Dimos look up, as do I, hearing the click of someone's shoes on the stairs leading up to the jinja. I see a head of blue hair and smile. It's Mizuno Ami, one of my best friends. Ami is 15; her birthday is on September 10th. Her favorite color is any shade of blue. She waves at me, and I wave back, calling her over. "Ami! Punctual as always." I smirk, of course Ami is on time, she's the organized one in our group.

"How are you doing Rei? You aren't over working yourself are you?" She asks me. After Grandpa died, I tried to cut all connections with my friends. I was all alone, and depressed. I did some _very_ stupid things, but it's in the past now.

"Yeah Ami, I'm doing great. No, I'm not working too hard; none of you will let me!" We both laugh a little, and then sit beneath the sakura tree, basking in the comfortable silence.

"So why do you think the Outers and Usagi wanted to call this meeting?" I asked her, nobody had told me what this meeting was about.

"I have no idea what so ever. I tried asking Usagi, but she just kept saying it was a secret." Ami replied, putting her hand to her chin to ponder. I snapped my head up, sensing a large amount of energy heading this way. It must just be Usagi. There are many clicks on the staircase, indicating that someone is here. I stand and help Ami to her feet, and walk over to the staircase. Bounding up the stairs is: Usagi, Minako, Haruka and Hotaru. I chuckle, seeing Michiru, Setsuna, and Makoto at the bottom talking. Haruka speeds to the top first, leaning on the hand railing as she stops.

"Why hello Rei, Ami" She says, with a little bow. Haruka is 18 years old, same with Michiru.

"COME ON USAGI! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" Minako taunted as she and Hotaru flew past Usagi up the stairs. I laughed as Hotaru got to the top of the stairs and tackled her precious Haruka-papa. Hotaru giggled as Haruka picked her up over her head. Even if Hotaru is 12, she still loves her Haruka-papa unconditionally. Minako got to the top of the stairs, out of breath, and tried to tackle me like Hotaru did to Haruka, but to no avail. I moved out of the way so she just barely clipped my arm, and she started to fall to the ground. Realizing my mistake, I quickly grab for Minako, catching her just before she hits the ground. She giggles then says,

"Why Rei, sudden change of heart?" I lift her back up so she's standing and she punches me in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for!" I growl at her. She just giggles and squeaks out,

"For not letting me tackle you!"

Usagi, now only halfway up the stairs throws up her arms in the air and grunts, then yells so we can hear her, "SCREW IT! JUST COME DOWN HERE, THE SURPRISE IS DOWN HERE ANYWAY!" I laugh, our silly princess. She's 16, and can't wait 'till Mamoru gets back. We all laugh, and make our way down the stairs. Once at the bottom, we meet up with Usagi, Michiru, Setsuna and Makoto. Makoto gives me a steady pat on the back and I just smile at her. Ever since the defeat of Chaos, we've all been trying to get closer to each other. Makoto is going to turn 17 soon, in about half a year. I politely kiss Michiru's hand, and she giggles and pulls me into a hug. Michiru and I haven't always seen eye to eye, I mean, look at the time when we were stuck together in Nehelenia's dimension. We couldn't even agree on which way to start walking! Now, though, we get along great.

"Charming as always Rei." She said with a smile. Haruka walked up behind us and said, "You better not be tryin' to steal my girl, Rei, or I'm gonna kick your ass up and down those stairs!" Everybody laughed but me. I looked into Michiru's eyes, and winked. She caught on to my plan.

"Oh Haruka? And why would she leave you for me? Is it because I'm so sexy? I'm sexy aren't I Michiru?" I purred.

"Oh yes Rei, you are one of the sexiest women I've met!" She punched me in the shoulder after she said this. We all shared a good laugh for a minute. Usagi looked up at everybody and announced, "Ok everybody, follow me! You're all gonna be soooo thrilled." She said. She got in front of the group and led us to the nearest parking lot. I gasped at what I saw. In the parking lot, was the biggest shag van I've ever seen. It was about as big as an R.V. except in Shag Van form!

"OHMYGODUSAGIWHEREDIDYOUGETTHIS!" Minako yelled, jumping up and down frantically.

"Me and Haruka found it online, it says it can hold up to 13 people comfortably!" Usagi explained excitedly.

"What the hell are we gonna do with this?" I ask rudely. Why would she buy a shag van unless…

"We're going on a ROAD TRIP silly!" She yelled excitedly.

"Where you will all find love and riches and junk food!" Haruka added.

Ami blushed and said, "We're going to find love in a shag van? Oh my…"

Makoto looked terrified and said, "You mean I'm going to have to eat Fast Food for a…"

"Year" Usagi confirmed. Wait…A YEAR!

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN ONLY HANDLE GOOD FOOD LIKE THE STUFF I MAKE!" Makoto yelled. I nodded and said,

"That's kinda extreme 'Sagi. A whole year? Are you that blonde?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of this.

"You guys, I really wanna do this! I know we'll have fun if you just come! Pwease" she begged, making a puppy dog face.

Minako and Setsuna caved in, "Come on you guys, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Minako said excitedly. Setsuna just walked toward the van.

"First stop, any where 50 miles or more from here!" Usagi yelled.

What has she gotten us into?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-oh. It's kinda scarin' me…I already have more comments on my first chapter than with A Day to Remember. I suppose this is a good thing though, because that means I am becoming a better writer I'm trying to update faster this time around, which will hopefully hold people's attention longer. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2.

Usagi grabbed Haruka by the arm and walked so they were standing in front of the Shag Van facing us.

"Any questions?" Usagi asked simply.

"Um…yes…Usagi…" Ami stuttered out, embarrassed.

"What is it Ami?" Usagi asked.

"What about school?" She asked tentivly.

Haruka grinned down at Usagi at this, and said, "Well…Michiru and I did a little work, and a few autographed CD's and a model car later, and you all are excused from school for a year…of course…he still gave us all of your required books and crap…BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THOSE! WE'RE GOIN' ON A ROAD TRIP!"

If you can believe it, Ami actually had a look of rage on her face. She slowly walked up towards Haruka, head down. Once she reached her, she lifted her head up and slapped Haruka!

"I HAVE TO BECOME A DOCTOR! I WANT TO SAVE MOMS AND DADS AND CHILDREN AND EVERYBODY! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?" She yelled at her, tears in her eyes.

"Ami…" Usagi whispered, but Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Usagi, Ami is right…I'm being irresponsible… Ami… I was gonna wait to tell you this later, but I asked some of your teachers for some higher level stuff for you…plus there's Setsuna!" She said, looking Ami in the eyes. Ami just smirked, and said,

"Well…I hope that slap didn't hurt to much, but it's good to know that we'll have that stuff… thank you Haruka…" Ami whispered the last part, and walked back to her spot next to Makoto. Makoto nudged her and smiled, mumbling something like, "good job." Ami just blushed.

"I have a question…" Minako said.

"What is it Mina?" Usagi asked, signaling Haruka it was her turn.

"What about our parents? What do they have to say about this!" I looked down when she said this…nobody was with me to care if I left…

"My mom told yours and Ami's mom that this was a vacation. When they asked about school, she gave the same explanation as Haruka, except she told them we would study, which we will. I can't rule over Crystal Tokyo Dumb as a Door Knob with 8 stupid senshi! No offense…" She explained.

Minako just nodded, and stepped back into place.

I stepped forward.

"What is it Rei?" Usagi asked, gently. Ever since…Grandpa… they all treat me like I'm breakable glass. It's to be expected though.

"How are we going to pay for all of the food, gas, clothes…on top of that, what about our stuff? You've given us NO time to pack or anything!" I ask.

"Ok, Haruka, Michiru and I have been planning this for a while, so we've all been saving up enough money to cover gas expenses. We will all pitch in for the food cost, and I'm going to give you an hour to pack once we finish this question and answer segment." Usagi said with a smile. Setsuna just had this all knowing look on her face.

"'Sagi" Hotaru started.

"Yes 'Taru?" Usagi asked. Ever since Chibi-Usa left for the future for good, Hotaru and Usagi have been bonding a bit. They have all these different frou-frou nicknames for each other too.

"Is Mamoru coming with us on this trip?" She asked.

"He might join us about ¾ of the way in, but he has college, and his school doesn't have an online connection program." She stated.

"Ok" Hotaru resolved.

"Are those all the questions?" Haruka asked, after a minute of silence.

"Good, now all of you head back to your homes, come with some clothes and money, and meet back here within an hour!" Usagi shooed us all away.

I started walking the short distance to the shrine, thinking about this crazy trip. I laughed thinking, only our princess could think up something like this. I shook my head as I took the stairs 3 at a time. I reached the top, and walked over to where Phobos and Dimos were perched up in a tree.

"Hey you two, Princess says I have to go on this Road Trip thing, and she said it'll take about a year. I'd like to see survive a month on the road though," I laughed as I said this. Phobos and Dimos cocked their heads to the side looking at me. "This means, you guys have the run of the place. I know, you only revert into you 'human' forms when you feel necessary, but please feel free to do so while I'm gone. You have to feed yourselves, and unless you can catch your own food, you'll kinda be on your own." I finished up, looking at Phobos and Dimos. They seemed to nod at me, and then go back to whatever it is they do up in that tree. I run into the shrine, grabbing my wallet off the counter as I go. I get to my room, and go immediately to the suitcase I already had packed. I was planning on going on a little vacation already; I just never had time to book a flight anywhere. I smirk, opening it up. "I'm gonna need some different clothes for this trip…something comfortable…my PJ's…. bathing suit…sexy clothes… I think that's about it." I close my suit case, having everything I'll need on this escapade of ours. As I walk out, I grab a sign for the front of the shrine. In big block red letters, it says,

'Away On Vacation. I'm very Sorry, But I'll Be Back Soon'

I laugh a bit, thinking that this sign lies and that Usagi doesn't plan to have me back for a year, but I leave it be anyway. I'm about to start running down the stairs, but I look back up at Phobos and Dimos. I feel a tear run down my cheek as I look at them.

"I'm going to miss you guys…You are my family!" I yell in their direction. They look up at me, with their black beady eyes, and it looks like they're saying good bye. I smile, and wipe my cheek on my sleeve. I run down my staircase, and walk towards the parking lot. I look across the street and see the park, and in the park is Minako, sitting on one of the swings. I run back to the parking lot, drop my suitcase near Usagi, and say, "I'll be right back."

"Where ya going Rei?" She asks me as I start to run near a street alley.

"I'm going to give someone the heart-attack…er…surprise of a life time." I say, smirking. She just rolls her eyes at me, and lets me go. I smile at her and run towards the alley. Once there I grab my henshin stick and whisper, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up."

I feel fire running through my veins. There is a bright red flash, and I feel my uniform take shape around my body. Five seconds later, I stand in the alley way as Super Sailor Mars, champion of justice. I sprint towards the end of the alleyway, and jump as high as I can. I'm sailing through the air, and to anyone who was looking I must have been just a red blur. I giggle, feeling the wind blow through my hair. All to soon, I land on the pavement again, and let me tell you, this is no easy feat wearing pumps. I jump off again, heading towards the park playground. I land about 200 meters away from Minako, who is still swinging on the swing. I reduce my power, and slowly sneak up behind the swing. I wait until she swings back towards me, and at the peak of this back swing, I grab the chains holding the swing up.

"EEEK!" She yells, and starts to fall forward. I use my senshi speed to maneuver in front of her and catch her in my arms, bridal style.

"Surprise…" I say, smiling.

"Oh my God Rei…you scared me so much! For all I know you could've been some perverted man who wanted to rape me and leave me to die!" She gasps out. I laugh. Any man who lays a hand on this goddesses head will have a Flame Sniper aiming right up their ass.

"Oh yeah. How do you know I won't do that too?" I ask, joking around.

"Because, Rei, you would never hurt me, let alone try and do something with me!" she says, laughing.

I grin, and say, "You're right… I could never hurt you…but…I could do…this!" I say, jumping off the ground as high as I can.

"Oh-Oh my God!" Minako yells as we sail through the air. I laugh at her helpless expression, then say,

"How's this for daring?"

She just giggles and pulls my face close to hers.

"Wait Minako…I need to make sure we land and I don't break my legs first!" we're free falling through the air now, at an incredible speed. I spot a birthday party with one of those giant bounce houses below us, and start directing my body weight towards it.

"Rei!" Minako yells, as we fall.

"Hang onto me Nako!" I whisper into her ear. She nods and grips me tighter.

We land with incredible force on the poor bounce house, almost popping it. We bounce up and down for a little bit, before finally coming out.

"Look, it's Sailor Mars!"

"Really where?"  
"Can I have your autograph!"

"She saved me once!"

All at once kids call out my super hero alias, but I just smile at them and say,

"Sorry kids, but I have to get this poor girl back to her friends." Then jump away.

"You're very popular with the kids Rei" Minako says as I set her down next to Shag Van.

"I'm just love-able." I say back. Usagi runs up to me and starts asking tons of questions about what I was doing and where I was. I detransform as Makoto, Ami, and the Outers arrive back in the hour time limit.

"And where were you Rei?" Makoto asks as she gets close.

"Just jumping around…doing hero things, ya know?" I reply casually.

"Yeah yeah… we all know you were just out flirting it up with Minako again!" Hotaru surprisingly says. Everybody laughs as Minako and I blush bright red.

"Ok, ok, enough you guys! Let's pile into the van and go! Anywhere!" Usagi says, and we all get into the van.

"Oww!"

"Get your foot outta my face!"

"Will you get offa me?"

This is the start to a _very_ long vacation.

Ok, this is the new chapter. Hope you all like it, and that some of your questions are answered. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, love ya all


	3. Chapter 3

It's cool! I already have almost more reviews than I do with A Day to Remember all together, from and It's totally crazy! But, that just means I'm becoming a better writer, which is awesome

I love all you how review and who read this story. If you have the time, please drop me a review, tell me what you think, what you think I should change, anything really.

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and her Gal Pals, and Guy Pals too.

Chapter 3.

"I'm really tired." I hear Usagi yawn out, lying down sprawled out in the middle of the van. There's nice shag rug carpeting in here…it's so comfy.

"Yes… I'm getting pretty tired myself." Ami says, yawning.

Setsuna smiles and says, "We should all try to get some sleep, Haruka can drive us through the night and get some sleep when we reach a rest stop or McDonalds parking lot or something…" Setsuna opens the mini closet in the van, and pulls out, what seems like, hundreds of pillows. Minako smiles a dastardly smile as she grabs two pillows and one blanket.

"I'm not tired." I say as she walks back to me on her knees. She just gives me the quivering lip and puppy dog eyes.

"No Minako… I'm NOT sleepy!" I say again, raising my voice a bit.

"Please let me lay on you then…or at least in your lap…or something!" she says, exasperated. I just smirk. I'm lying on one of the big comfy couches that litter the walls of the van. I'm also taking up the entire couch, head at one end, feet at the other. There's no way she could lay with me.

"Minako, just take the floor or the water bed or the other couch or something!" I say back at her, eyes closed.

"Fine…I'll go lay on the couch." She says, and I hear her knees pad away on the shag rug. I sigh; just listening to the soft music Haruka had playing.

"AHHHH!" I hear Minako yell, I open my eyes abruptly to see Minako get a running start at her jump towards the couch I'm laying on.

"Oh shit!" I say, trying to move out of the way, but I'm too slow.

"Oof" I grunt, as she lands squarely on top of me. She is just smiling innocently at me, in her orange tank top and baggy pajama bottoms with penguins on them. I just growl at her.

"Why oh why must you persist on everything!" I finally say, after holding my breath and counting to ten.

"Aww….how cute are you two?" Makoto teases from the floor. I notice Ami trying to scoot closer to her with out being noticed. I sigh again, oh Ami, you should open up to Makoto, tell her how you feel! I look over towards Setsuna and Michiru, only to find that they're glaring at me!

"What did I do?" I ask them.

"Please try to NOT swear around our daughter! When she starts swearing I'll know who to blame…" Setsuna mutters…

"You and Haruka, I swear, you'll influence all these bad habits on her! Swearing, drinking…" Michiru trails off.

Haruka grunts and says, "I don't drink _that_ much…"

"You shouldn't be drinking at all!" Michiru replies back defensively. Haruka just mutters something incoherent and keeps driving. The size of this van still amazes me. Minako shifts her weight so that her head is lying near my collar bone, and her arms are wrapped around my waist. I can feel her hot breath on my neck and it sends chills up my spine. I slowly move my hand up and start to stroke her hair. She hums in happiness. I smile and look over to Makoto. She's just smiling at me; arm up in the air, giving me the thumbs up sign. I smile back, as Minako falls asleep. Setsuna walks past me, carrying Hotaru in her arms. She looks down at Minako and me, and just has that 'I know what's gonna happen' look in her eyes. I feel my eyes start to close, falling asleep.

"Muh…Rei…" I hear someone slur our.

"Wake up Rei! We're getting breakfast at a Denny's!" I crack my eyes open to see Minako looking down at me.

"Great…ugg…I feel sticky!" I groaned out.

She just giggled at me and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, they've got a table saved!" She tugged on my hand and started walking out of the van. We walked into the restaurant and saw our party. We walked over and sat down. I pulled my hand out of Minako's, realizing she never let it go.

"Aww what's wrong Rei?" Makoto teased. Haruka picked up for her.

"Afraid to hold her hand?"

"Shut up…" muttered under my breath. I heard Michiru swat Haruka.

"Good Morning and welcome to Denny's! My name is Terri and I will be your waitress. Do you know what you're going to order?"

"Yup! I'll have the Ultimate Omelette and the Grand Slam Slugger and Heartland Scramble and the Steakhouse Strip & Eggs!" Usagi said energetically. Terri just stared. Usagi, as if remembering something, suddenly said, "Oh, and can I have a milk with that please?"

Terri blinked and started to write at her little pad furiously. We all ordered after that. I got the Belgian Waffle Platter. We ate, and split up the bill, which was around $110. I had to pay about $12.

"So where are we heading to now?" I asked Usagi as we headed out of Denny's.

"There's a Water Park about 30 miles away, I was thinkin' we could go there!" she said, very hyper.

"YEAH! That'll be awesome! I have the cutest little bathing suit too! Let's go!" Minako exclaimed, just as hyper as Usagi. Everybody started to pile into the van. I always tried to come in last, so as not to be trampled over. I started to walk to the van, when I felt something on my back.

"Minako… "I mumbled, seeing a swish of blonde hair to my side.

"Yeees Rei?" She asked.

"The others are waiting…and I really wanna go to the Water Park." I said. Minako quickly dislodged from me and sped into the van.

":sigh: Great job Rei, you idiot." I mutter at myself. I walk into the van and sit in the passenger seat next to Setsuna. "I thought Haruka was driving?" I inquired.

"Haruka needs a nap before we get to the Water Park, so I'm taking over." She stated calmly.

"Oh…" I utter, I need to talk to Haruka.

"Rei," Setsuna says.

"Yes Setsuna?" I ask back.

"Need to talk?" She asked, looking at me as we pulled to a stop light.

"…yes" I mutter out. Setsuna turns her head back toward the road, and drives. I see her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Is this about a person?" Setsuna asks me.

"What, are we playing 20 questions now?" I reply agitated.

"Yes, now answer the question." She tells me.

I grumble and mutter a yes out.

"Would this person happen to be in the van?" she asks again. Again, I grumble out a yeah.

"Would this person happen to be Minako?" She asks me.

I look over at Setsuna and say, "…Y-Yes Setsuna…I don't know, I know I have feelings for her, and I think she returns these feelings, but what about my duty to the Princess?"

Setsuna ponders for a moment, deciding what she was about to say. I sigh, I need a massage!

"Look at Haruka and Michiru." She states simply. I ponder for a while, and then mutter a 'thank you' as I walk away to the back of the van.

Setsuna then yells out a, "ONLY ABOUT 15 MORE MINUTES" and the van gives a little cheer. I walk over to one of the couches. Ami is sitting there, staring at Makoto who is on the floor playing with a Gameboy or something. I sit down next to her and try to strike up a conversation.

"You need to tell her." Wow…that came out as bluntly as one of Buffy's Stakes.

"I could say likewise." She mumbles, not taking her eyes off Makoto.

"Pikachu thunder attack!" Makoto yelled triumphantly and jumped to her knees.

Ami giggled, and so did I. It was a sight to see, the all mighty Thunder Senshi, getting all excited about a Pokemon game. Quite a sight to see.

"Minako is in the back lying down with Haruka and Michiru." Ami says.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

Ami blushes bright red and says, "She needed to talk! I swear!" I laugh at this.

"I know what you mean Ami, I'm just teasin' you." I say as I get up off of the couch.

"Where are ya going Rei?" Makoto asks, not looking up from her Gameboy.

"I'm going to grab my bathing suit. We're gonna be there in like…a couple minutes." I say, walking over to where my suitcase is. I take out my towel, which is all black with orange and red flames. Then I dig through my suitcase a bit more and find my bathing suit. A sweet red bikini. I walk back towards the 'cockpit' where Setsuna and I sit back down.

"Did you talk to her?" She asks me, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Nope, I talked to Ami," as I said this she shot me a death glare.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish! I'm gonna talk to her when we get to the,"

"WATER PARK!" Hotaru yells, running to the front of the van. She tries to plaster herself to the windshield, but Setsuna somehow holds her back, while still driving. Hotaru dances with giddy delight, and runs back toward Ami and Makoto and yells, "YOU GUYS! WE'RE HERE!"

Well, this is the end of chapter 3. Tell me how _you_ think the day at the water park should go, and I'll see what I can do


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I didn't update yesterday: gasp: heh…I had science homework Here's the day at the Water Park for ya.

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, not me.

Chapter 4.

Water Parks. Oh how I love them. Yes, I love the beach more, but Water Parks have slides, and Wave pools, and those big huge buckets that dump all the water after it's filled to the brim! Yes, I love Water Parks.

"Come on Rei!" Hotaru says excitedly. She's pulling me towards the bathrooms so we can change and I smile at her.

"I'm gonna beat you there!" I say, winking at her. She lets go of my hand and races toward the bathroom. I run after, slowing down a bit so that she can win. We enter the bathroom and pant. She smiles triumphantly at me and says,

"I won."

"Yup, now let's get changed and take over this place!" I exclaim back.

We hurry up and change. Me into my oh-so-hot-if-I-do-say-so-myself bikini and Hotaru into a cute 2 piece purple bathing suit. We grin at each other and run out of the bathroom. We start to floor it towards the super slides, when Haruka steps in front of us.

"Now now girls. You need to wait for Usagi and the others!" She scolds, already in her bathing suit. She has a dark blue bikini top, with the same color blue and white board shorts.

"But Haruka-papa! We are gonna race!" Hotaru pleads. Haruka just rolls her eyes at us.

"You need to talk with Minako…" She scoffs at me. I just huff at her and say in my defense,

"If she wants to talk so bad, she can come to me." Hotaru just looks at me, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't you get all, 'Go talk to her', on me now Hotaru! You're my lifeline in this!"

"Ok Rei, but I still think you sho"

"Don't say it." I interrupt her. She just nods at me, then smiles.

"Will you _please_ let us go Haruka-papa? We'll meet up with all of you after we go on this slide! _PLEASE_" Hotaru begs. She puts on her puppy-dog face; I can see Haruka visibly cracking on the inside!

She sighs, and says, "Fiiiine…but come right back so Usagi doesn't think you left her behind!" Hotaru and I yelp with joy, and start to run off towards the water slide!

"I'm gonna beat you to it Hotaru!" I say, running a little faster than I was.

"No you aren't!" Hotaru says, upping my pace a bit.

"I won't let you win!" I say, getting closer to running at full speed.

"If this is what it's gonna come down to, we might as well run at full speed." Hotaru said, grinning like the devils pawn. I grin right back, and run as fast as I can. Hotaru and I, at full speed, look like blurs of red and purple, or, so we've read in the papers. Every once in a while, we like to get a kick out of the newspaper companies, and deliberately race against each other in front of the journalist. It's so much fun! I see the water slide quickly coming into view, so I start to slow down.

"Hotaru! Better slow down now!" I yell in her direction. Would hate to have te girl get a concussion.

"That takes the fun out of it Rei! Live life on the wild side! Oh wait! You _don't_ have a wild side. If you did, you would _at least_ _talk_ with Minako!" she yells back at me. I'm now furious at the girl, and I can not control it. I feel my Mars symbol come into place on my forehead as I gain speed. Shit! Not here! I keep running, hoping and pleading that I don't transform or something right here!

"Rei?" Hotaru questions, trying to keep up with me.

"Take it back." I say, hoping that maybe if she does my symbol will go away.

"No, I was speaking the truth!" She says defensively.

"Take…it…back…Hotaru!" I say angry. I'm starting to get scared for fear of hurting my self or an innocent pedestrian!

"Fine Rei! I take it back! You do live life on the wild side!" She said.

"And…" I urged her on. We are getting _way_ to close to the line for the water slide.

"You don't need to talk to Minako!" She says. I feel my symbol fade away as she says this, relief coming over me.

"Oh thank God…" I whisper as we come to a stop.

"What was with that Rei?" Hotaru asks me.

I just shrug and say, "I really don't know! I just got so angry, even though I didn't want to! I was so angry that I just…ugh I don't' know!" Hotaru just lets it slide, and grabs my hand.

"Come on Rei! I know I'm gonna beat you to the bottom!" She says as we get in the relatively short line. Soon enough, we are both standing at the top of the 5 story water slide.

"Are you just going down for pleasure…" the lifeguard says, "or are you _racing."_

Hotaru and I look at each other, then smile wickedly at the lifeguard together and say, "Racing."

"All right, we've got a show now! Ok! RACERS…TAKE YOUR MARK,"

We both get into a sprinters position.

"GET SET…"

We look over at each other for a split second, and then look right back in front of us.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!"

We sprint into the water, then slide penguin style down the slide. I look over to see Hotaru keeping up with me.

"YOU ARE GOIN' DOWN REI!"

"NO WAY!" I yell back, laughing a bit.

"HOW ABOUT WE WAGER A BIT ON THIS RACE!" Hotaru yells at me.

"WHAT KIND OF WAGER?" I yell back, it is quite loud, ya know, rushing water and all.

"WINNER GETS TO KISS MINAKO!" She yelled. My eyes narrowed. She will NEVER, EVER, get to kiss Minako!

"YOU'RE ON!" I yell. I pull my arms to my side, gaining a sufficient amount of speed. Only a little bit to go, and Hotaru is WAY behind me. I put my arms back out in front of me. Suddenly, I see a purple zoom past me.

"NO!" I yell. She reaches the bottom of the slide, and does a victory dance. I reach the bottom and glare at Hotaru.

"Oh that's it!" I yell at her. She looks up at me puzzled, and I tackle her into the water.

"You are _such_ a sore loser Rei! You act like you guys were staking life and death!" I look up to see all of the girls standing there, staring at us.

"Um…" I utter out.

"As a matter of fact…we did wager something!" Hotaru says, jumping with joy.

"What wager could make Rei _that_ angry for losing?" Makoto asked.

"Does this have something to do with…" Haruka shrugs her shoulders toward Minako with out her noticing.

"Why yes! It most certainly does! The bet was this. Winner gets to kiss Minako."

Minako's head snapped up at hearing this. Everybody started laughing but Minako and me.

Minako cracked a vicious smile though, then said, "Well come get your reward Hotaru!" Hotaru just smiled and pranced over to Minako. Minako leaned down a bit and kissed Hotaru on the cheek. I felt myself growl in spite of myself.

"I'm hungry!" Usagi blurts out.

"But…We just ate at Denny's!" Ami says.

"But now I wanna hot dog!" Usagi begs. Haruka sighs, giving into our starving princess.

"Ok Usagi. Come on everybody! We're going to get Usagi her hotdog!" I get out of the pool that surrounds the waterslide and walk at the back of our pack. I see Minako stop and wait till I reached her to start walking again. She pushes me up against a brick wall, the others keep on walking.

"What the hell?" I exclaim. Her hands are tightly gripped on my arms.

"What the hell yourself! What is wrong with you?" She asks venom in her voice.

"Absolutely nothing!" I yell back at her. I push her off of me and run to catch up with the group.

"Where's Minako?" Michiru asks me as I reach them.

"I don't know." I say coldly, and order my self a hot dog. I hear Minako's feet pad up to the back of the group.

"Where were ya Minako?" Usagi asks, stuffing her face with hot dog.

"No where." She says voice full of venom.

"So, what are we gonna hit next? The wave pool?" Haruka asks, trying to ease the tension that we can feel in the air.

"Sounds good to me Haruka!" Makoto exclaims. "I love the wave pool!"

"Yeah!" Ami says, blushing once everyone turns to look at her. I just smirk.

We head over to the wave pool, and all get in. About 30 minutes into it, I can no longer see Usagi.

"Ami!" I yell towards her, she, Makoto, Haruka, and Hotaru are all in the part of the pool where the biggest waves are.

"What?" she yells back.

"Where's Usagi?" I yell, starting to get very worried.

Ami looks around. Then her facial expression changes to one of extreme worry.  
"USAGI!" She yells, hoping the blonde will respond. We hear no response.

"DAMN IT USAGI!" I yell as I go underwater. The water stings my eyes because of the chlorine, but I keep them open anyway, trying to find Usagi. I look left and right, but still can't see her. Then, I see her, eyes closed and mouths slightly open, just laying at the bottom of the pool. I resurface, running out of breath. I yell over to Ami and Michiru, who are the best swimmers saying, "SHE'S ON THE BOTTOM!" Then I take a _huge_ breath and dive. I open my eyes again, not caring about the pain, and swim as fast as I can towards her. I reach her, and put my arms around her waist. I swim my fastest and hardest towards the surface. We reach the air, while I start swimming towards the side of the pool. Ami and Michiru are close to me as I get out and lay Usagi in the grass. I put my ear near her mouth. Oh God…

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" I yell, motioning one of the lifeguards to get over here as fast as he can. He starts running, but gets a distress call over towards the water slide and runs in the opposite direction.

"DAMN IT!" I yell angrily. I put my hands on her stomach and push it in several times. I listen for a heart beat, then put my lips to hers and blow air into them. I mutter a quick thank you prayer that they taught us CPR in school, and then repeat the process. Usagi starts to cough up water, and takes a deep intake of breath, opening her eyes. I feel tears streaking my checks.

"Oh thank God…Usagi…" I whisper, crying.

"What….What happened?" She asks, wiping a tear from my cheek. I look around and see that all of the senshi are gathered around in a circle.

"N-nothing happened Usagi." I say, and then quickly add, "But we're going to leave now." Everybody nods and heads toward the bathroom. As we start to enter the van, Usagi stops me and gives me a hug. A _real_ hug, like the one she gave to Mamoru once we all came back after the battle with Galaxia.

"I don't know what happened Rei…but I know you're the one who saved me, so thank you…so much." She whispers. I feel awestruck. It has been quite a while since anyone has truly thanked me for something.

"I'd give my life for you Princess." I say, not knowing what else to say. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blonde, but it's gone once I look up. I smile at Usagi then say, "Now let's get going…I need some sleep!" Usagi just nods at me and we head into the van.

"Hey Rei?" Michiru asks me once we're on the road.

"Yeah Michiru?" I respond.

"What really happened between you and Minako at the Water Park?"

I sigh. I knew this question was coming. "It's nothing Michiru, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna catch some Z's." She just nods at me, and walks to the "cockpit" where Haruka is driving. I grab a pillow and blanket and hit the floor. She's not going to want to sleep with me tonight…I thought solemnly…and it's all my fault too.

OK, that was the end of Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Since it is the weekend, I can update now! So, I thank all of you reviewers, and I would explain to you Lokiador, but it won't let me since you don't sign in or anything :P

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi Owns Sailor Moon and Her Friends.

Chapter 5.

"Gonna….drown…attention!" I hear, although it's all slurred because I'm half dead! Can't anyone keep it down at night?

"No…don't…Nako!" I hear someone else say back. I also hear crying. I wanna move to look, but I'm just too tired!

"She probably loves Usagi!" I hear that loud and clear, for it was yelled. I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. They're talking about me.

"Shhhh…it's….Nako… I'm here…we'll…out…" Once again, I can only hear parts of this conversation, I want to listen in to more, but I feel my eyelids slowly close.

"REI! Wakey wakey Rei!" I hear Usagi say, shaking me. I grumble out a, leave me alone, but she won't leave.

"WHAT Usagi!" I snap at her. I'm crabby in the morning!

"We're hitting a McDonalds for breakfast, do you want anything?" She asks, making it sound like McDonalds for breakfast was actually appetizing.

"No, Usagi, I don't want anything from McDonalds for breakfast! I hate McDonalds period!" I say back. Who knows what the hell they put in that new coffee they make…I shudder at the mere thought of it. I sit up, now awake and mutter thanks a lot at Usagi. She just smiles and sticks her tongue out at me. I get up off the floor, and crack my back.

"Ya know Usagi; it's really not very comfortable on the floor! Are we gonna stay in any hotels at all?" I ask again irritably. Once again, crabby.

"Oh just shut up Rei! The world doesn't revolve around you." I turn around to see Minako staring at me, glaring no glare I've ever seen before. She is eternally pissed… I gulp and sit down again, then turn back to Usagi.

"Are we?" I ask again, not so crabby anymore.

"Yeah, eventually, like if we go to the Rollercoaster Park in a couple days, we'll stay at their hotel because they also have another water park attached to it and…"  
"NO MORE WATER PARKS!" I say in a hurry, interrupting her. She just blinks.

"But Rei, I thought you loved Water Parks?" She questions.

"Not so much anymore…" I say, looking down at my shorts.

"You don't have to go Rei." Usagi says, kneeling down in front of me, kinda straddling my knees.

"I don't want _you_ to go to anymore water parks without me!" I say, determined. I hear Minako gag and walk away. Great, I have a pissed off goddess of love, and a confused Moon Princess. Greeaaaat.

"Usagi! Come get your McGriddle!" Michiru yells from the 'cockpit'.

"Coming Michiru!" She exclaims back, getting up from my knees.

"You should talk to her." Usagi says sternly, look towards where Minako walked.

"Why does everybody keep saying that? If she wanted to talk, she'd come to me!" I say in my defense, but I feel guilt building up inside me.

"She did try and come to you. You ran away." Usagi says, then walks away to let me think, and to get her food.

"Please tell me you're not gonna eat this crap Rei." Makoto asks, coming to sit on the couch I'm laying next to.

"No way in hell Mako, no way in hell." I say, looking up at her. We sit in a comfortable silence, but she decides to break it.

"Ya know…I agree with everybody else on the Minako subject. We all know what happened between you two at the Water Park. We may not know the specifics…well actually we do since Minako told some of us, but still…" She trails off, kinda nervous.

I sigh. Why God why! Is this my punishment for some unknown crime! Cus really, I'd probably rather be in Hell! "I understand Mako…I just…don't know what to do." I leave her with that as I head toward the 'cockpit'.

"Hey Rei." Haruka and Michiru greet as I walk up behind them.

"Hey you two. Enjoying your time in the cockpit?" I ask smirking.

"Well…I wouldn't really call it a 'cockpit' but…" Haruka trails off. I blush bright red as Michiru smacks her arm.

"Ruka!" She exclaims embarrassed. Haruka just chuckles at her own joke.

"I think I'll just walk away now. Any other orders you want me to take back?" I ask, just a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we called Minako up, but she didn't come get her Premium Roast Coffee. Take it back to her." Haruka said, kinda forcefully.

"O-ok…" I stutter. I take the coffee from Michiru, and make my way back towards Minako.

"Um uh Minako…" I say, that must have sounded _so_ smooth.

"What do you want?" She asks sharply.

"Just droppin' off your coffee…" I trail off, and start to walk away after setting her coffee on one of the mini tables.

"Thank you…" I hear her whisper off. I just keep walking. I hear the song, Accidentally In Love, playing up front, and yell,

"Haruka! Turn this one up!" She shows me the thumbs up sign and turns the song up. I walk over to the couch and plop down on it. Ami laughs hysterically from across the can, which causes me to look up. Down on the floor, are Ami and Makoto, Makoto on top of Ami tickling her. Ami is turning a little pink too.

"P-please stop M-Makoto…" She breathes out in between her laughs. I know she doesn't want Makoto to stop though.

"Nope. Not 'till you tell me something I wanna hear." Makoto teases, smile in place.

"I-I don't k-know what you w-wanna hear!" Ami staggers out.

"Wrong answer!" Makoto exclaims, and tickles Ami more. I laugh at Ami. Poor girl. Makoto keeps on tickling her, a looks over at me and winks. I just laugh some more. I know what she wants to know. I think Ami is gonna crack soon.

"FINE Makoto! Stop and I-I'll tell you s-s-something you wanna k-know!" Ami exclaims. Makoto halts her assault on Ami as we come to a stop.

"Well..." Makoto drawls out.

"I-I like you Makoto…as more than a friend…" Ami says, blushing furiously.

"That's what I wanted to here." Makoto said. She leaned down and pecked Ami's lips lightly, then pulled back up.

"HEY ALL YOU PICKY PEOPLE: cough: Rei and Makoto: cough," Usagi yelled from the front of the van. Makoto and I rolled our eyes. "We've stopped at a Dunkin' Donuts for you!" Makoto and I rejoiced and ran out of the van. Michiru and Setsuna in tail.

"Thank God!" I say, relieved.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I don't know _how_ Ruka can eat that stuff!" Michiru says, pretending to gag. Setsuna just nods and laughs a bit at Michiru's motion.

"Yeah, Minako and Usagi are C-R-A-Z-Y!" I exclaim. We all laugh, when we hear,

"I'm not crazy." We all stop in our tracks and spin around to see Minako walking behind us.

"Err…." I mutter out. Great job Rei! Minako just walks past me, bumping my shoulder on the way.

"Damn it…" I breathe out once she enters the Dunking Doughnuts. Makoto and Michiru just put a hand on my shoulders and we all continue our way into Dunkin' Doughnuts.

"I'll have a chocolate glaze doughnut and a French Vanilla coffee please. " I say once we get to the counter. The girl then looks at Makoto, who fumbles with her words and gets out a,

"Supreme Omelet please." Michiru just giggles and says,

"Sausage Egg Cheese Croissant Sandwich please." Setsuna just nods, indicating that she wants the same thing. We get our food and head out of the store happily.

"How can you eat a chocolate doughnut for breakfast?" Setsuna asks, bewildered.

I just smile and say, "I guess Usagi has rubbed off on me after all." Then make my way into the van.

"Ok ok, are all you picky people happy now?" Usagi asks once we're all on board. We all let out a, Yes Mom, and giggle. Usagi just groans and sits next to Haruka in the cockpit. Michiru and I sit on one couch, while Setsuna and Makoto sit on the other. I look around trying to find Minako. She's leaning against one of the van's side doors, munching on her blueberry muffin, and sipping her McDonald's coffee. I nudge Makoto and whisper,

"Hey…maybe she'll grow an extra finger 'cause of that coffee." Makoto almost chokes on her Omelet and glares at me.

"Hey Minako." She says, getting Minako to look up.

"Yeah Mako?" She asks, glaring at me.

"Guess what Rei just said about you…." She trails off.

"Why would I care what that _idiot_ says about me?" Minako asks sharply. I must say, that one hurt!

"She said she hopes you grow an extra finger cus of that coffee!" Makoto laughed out loud as she said this. I just glared at her, and looked to Minako to see what her reaction would be. She just stood up and walked briskly past me. There is a separate little room with a queen sized bed in it in the back. I hear her flop down on the bed. I punch Makoto and stalk off after Minako.

"You suck Makoto." I say angrily as I get to the separate room. I knock and hear,

"Go away! I don't wanna talk Rei! I never wanna see you again. You _obviously _don't care about me!" I wince. That was harsh.

"Fine! You don't wanna see me, wish granted _princess bitch!_" I regret it as soon as I say it, but I know I can't take it back. I almost run to the cockpit, and whisper in Haruka's ear, "Can you stop at the next Kroger or Meijer or Kmart of whatever you see!" She just nods and pulls over as we spot a Meijer.

"I'll be back…" I mutter as I open the door of the van and walk out. Ami follows me and says,

"Rei! I'm coming with you! I'm not leaving you alone in a store with a fire arms department!" I just grunt at her and run into the store. We walk inside and I grab the first cart I see.

"She never wants to see me again…" I mutter.

"What was that Rei? I didn't hear you." Ami says, confused.

"I said she never wants to see my frikin' guts again Ami! Don't you get it?" We keep walking, regardless of the stares we receive. We reach the home décor department and I plop down on one of the King sized beds. Ami plops down next to me, and just stares at me.

"You brought this on your self Rei…" She whispers. I look over at her, tears at the edges of my eyes.

"I didn't mean to Ami…it just happened so fast! It seems like it was all going so good, and it just crashed! I-I-I…" I can't get out anymore. Ami moves so that she's hugging me in a tight embrace.

"I talked to her last night ya know…" Ami trails off. I look up at her, and wipe a few tears away.

"What did she say?"

Hahaha! Cliffie! I hope this chapter is good… my shoulder is in a great amount of pain right now, and I have no idea why! Hopefully I'll go to the cariopracter (sp) soon. As always, try to Read & Review!


	6. Chapter 6

…need…to…update! Here it is. Sorry it's taken a bit, but I've been very busy, school and all. Hope you enjoy, Ami spills it all and more in this chapter. Thanks to all you who read, and review too.

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi Owns Sailor Moon and Her Friends.

Chapter 6.

"Minako's liked you for a long time, ya know that Rei?" Ami asked me. I just nodded and she continued.

"Guess who she went to? Every time? Asking about you, wanting to know more about you but not actually talking to you? She came to me. Wanted to know everything about you from the start." Ami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've told her a lot of things over the years Rei…but what she told me last night scared me beyond belief."

I look up when I hear this and ask, "What did she tell you?"

Ami gulps and looks at me, dead in the eyes. "She said she's gonna have to purposely try to drown or hurt her self or die to get your attention."

"What the hell! Why would she think that? What did you say to her?" I ask, getting up off the bed and grab the cart.

"Calm down. It's not like I encouraged her. I told her that she would never have to do that to gain your attention. She just kept arguing with me though. She thinks you are in love with Usagi…" I feel my face turn red with anger at hearing this. She can't see what's right in front of her? Do I even know what's right in front of me?

"How can she think that? I love her like everybody else does. She can't say that I love her more! Can she truly deny the fact that she would lay her life on the line for Usagi? No, she couldn't, because we all love Usagi." I turn to look at Ami, who's keeping pace and walking next to me.

"No, she couldn't deny that Rei, but you have to understand that she's jealous!" I think I have that 'deer-caught-in-head-lights' look right now, but I really don't know.

"Maybe you should do something to prove to her that you love her and not Usagi." Ami had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Usagi was telling me we're gonna hit the Roller Coaster Park next, and I know the perfect way for you to show her you got the hotts for her." Ami winks at me and I laugh.

"Well aren't you the little matchmaker, eh' Ami? So tell about this plan of yours…"

Ami and I leave Meijers' and head into the parking lot.

"Where'd Haruka go?" Ami asks, and I just shrug. Next thing we know, a big ol' van we're getting acquainted with speeds to a stop in front of us. The van door opens to reveal Usagi, and I yell, "You're late!" She just sticks her tongue out at me, and pulls Ami into the van.

"Next stop…ROLLER COASTER PARK! WOOO-HOOO!" Usagi and Hotaru yell energetically once I'm in the van. The door slides closed and we speed off.

"It'll be about a half an hour 'till we get to the Park." Haruka announces from the cockpit. A low growl emits from Usagi's stomach and I look up.

"You're already hungry?" I ask in amazement.

"Well yeah…" Usagi says, like its common knowledge. I sigh and grab my duffle bag. I pull out a snickers bar and throw it at Usagi. "Here…this should keep that bottomless pit of yours quiet 'till we get to the park." I mutter out. Usagi digs into the bar, and munches out a Thank You Rei, and continues eating. Makoto laughs and teases, "Why Rei! Showing the princess some kindness for once? Glad you've come to huh?" I just growl at Makoto as Ami places a hand on her arm. Makoto stops laughing and looks at Ami. That glint from before is back with a vengeance and Makoto suddenly seems to understand. Minako comes to sit with us, but won't look at me. I look at Ami and mouth a SOS at her. She just giggles and goes back to talking with Makoto. I look at Minako, and she looks up too. Her deep blue eyes boring holes into my soul.

"Minako?" I ask, preparing for the worst.

"What?" She asks, looking away.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble out.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?" She asks, looking back towards me.

"I said I bet I can handle more rides than you without puking!" I quickly cover up. Ami glares at me and Makoto and Usagi both sigh. Minako puts up a mask that covers her emotions, and says, "Whatever Rei…" I sigh, getting up and walking into the cockpit.

"We almost there?" I ask as I walk up.

"Actually, we're here NOW!" Haruka says excitedly, finding a parking spot. There aren't too many cars here, but I'm assuming that's because it's a SCHOOL DAY! Haruka bolts out of her chair past me. I turn to see her grabbing Hotaru and Usagi around the waist and carrying them out the door. Michiru, Setsuna, and I all chuckle. I head out the door and run to catch up to Ami, Makoto, and Minako.

"Who's excited? I'M EXCITED!" I yell at the top of my lungs. We all laugh and head to the ticket gate where Usagi, Haruka, and Hotaru are.

"Guess what you guys…" Usagi says excitedly, sly smile in place.

"What's up Usagi?" Makoto asks.

"MAMO'S MEETING US HERE!" Usagi squealed. I smiled; Usagi's prince is joining us eh'?

"What are we standin' around for? Let's go ride some coasters!" Ami exclaimed. She quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the biggest Roller Coaster.

"'The Terminator' Ami?" I ask as we stand in all its 470 feet glory.

"It goes 140 miles per hour…" Ami said in marvel of the giant coaster. We both look at each other and say together, "Lets ride it!" We laugh as we make our way into the very short line. A couple more people get behind us, when I see Makoto towering over everybody.

"Ey! Mako!" Ami yells, spotting her girl. Makoto smiles and waves, to polite to cut in front of the people behind us. Ami and I reach the front of the line and pick the car at the very back.

"So we need to figure out when the picture is taken right?" I ask as everybody gets seated. Makoto and Usagi are seated three carts in front of us, and Haruka and Hotaru are in the front line!

"Where's Minako?" I yell so that everybody can hear me. Usagi turns around in her seat to look at me and says, "She, Michiru, and Setsuna are getting food for us once we get off the ride, they're also picking up MY MAMO!" I give her the thumbs up sign as we start to move and she turns around. It starts off with a giant hill. We slowly make our way up the hill and Ami says, "Remember the plan Rei?" I nod as I hear Usagi scream her lungs out going down the hill. Funny thing is, that was the _smallest_ hill for this coaster. I throw my arms up in the air and Ami clutches the safety bar.

"YEAH! WOOOO-HOOOOOoOooOOOO!" I holler out as we make our way down. I keep my hands up through the loop and the next hill. We're making our way up the biggest hill now, and I nudge Ami.

"Put your hands up." I say.

"No! I'm scared!" She says, looking at me.

"Just put your hands up Ami! Trust me!" I yell at her over Usagi's screams. We're just about to go down! I throw my hands up into the Air and yell,

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Ami puts her hands up at the last second, and we zoom down the hill at the amazing speeds of 145 mph! We go down into a tunnel and there is a bright flash. There! We reemerge and get off the ride. We make out way over to Minako, Michiru, Setsuna, and Mamoru who must have just joined us.

"Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, did ya see me? Did ya see me?" Hotaru asks excitedly.

"Why yes I did Hotaru, I got a couple pictures of you too." Michiru says, while Setsuna pats Hotaru's head. Hotaru grins.

"Hey, there was a picture on that ride! Can we go see ours?" Usagi asks, already walking towards the booth. I shake my head and follow after, everybody else in tow. We reach the booth and laugh. The very first picture they have on the screen is Hotaru with her arms up and laughing, and Haruka screaming and tightly gripping the safety bar! I double over in laughter.

"Y-you were scared! I made A-ami put her hands and you gripped the safety bar!" I get a hard slap on the back to quickly stop laughing. Haruka is bright red.

"I don't like heights…" she mutters out. Michiru goes up on her tippy-toes, gives her a kiss on the cheek and says, "It's all right Ruka." The next picture we see is Makoto whooping with joy, one arm in the air, with Usagi. Usagi is screaming, mouth as big as it can get, gripping Makoto's other arm! We all laugh a bit, and then wait. Ami's and mine's slide is comin' up. There, on that big brilliant screen is Ami, arms in the air, triumphant smile on her face, and me, arms up in the air, _smirking_ at the camera! Ami and I look at each other and smile.

"Wow Haruka, Ami put her arms up and you didn't…" Mamoru says, bewildered.

"Oh yeah Flower-Boy? Bring it up again and you might not be able to throw those roses anymore!" Haruka growls out at him. He quickly backs off, putting his arm around Usagi's shoulders. My stomach lets out a particularly loud growl and I blush.

"So can we eat now?" I ask sheepishly. Everybody laughs and we head back to the tables. I grab the French fires and ketchup. I smile deviously and dip a fry in the ketchup. I 'accidentally' dab the ketchup on Minako's nose and say,

"Whoops, my bad Minako." I grin at her as I say this.

"Grrrr…..Rei…." Minako growls out at me. This isn't going as I planned.

"Er….Minako, wanna hit that ride? I know you've been eyeing it for a while!" I stutter out. Ami gives me the thumbs up sign under the table.

Minako has this look on her face that is just too cute! It looks like she's contemplating something deep. She finally cracks a smile and says,

"Sure Rei, why not? It's not like I have to talk to you on the ride anyway."

Ouch…

"BURN!" Haruka yells at me as Minako and I get up and walk to the ride. There only just enough people to fill the carts in the line, thank God. Minako and I get the back cart and I smile.

"Keep your hands up the whole time Minako." I say, not giving her a choice. She sighs and straps in. The ride takes off and Minako and I have are hands up in the air. We reach the peak of the first hill and I shout out a holler and Minako laughs. We speed into the loop-de-loop and I grab one of Minako's hands. I yell,

"Yeah! Faster Faster!" and Minako just looks at me. We head towards the second hill and at the top I yell,

"I'M THE…" and stop yelling as we go down. Minako looks at me questioningly as we head towards the last hill.

"Now be ready Minako, this hill is a doozy…biggest one in the world!" I say, laughing.

Minako looks horrified as she yells at me. "OH MY GOD! WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?" She yells at the top of her lungs as we start slowly making out way up the hill.

"It's worth it…" I say, we're almost at the top. We reach the peak and I yell the loudest I've ever yelled,

"LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!" As we zoom down the hill I laugh and get ready for what I'm about to do. We go down into the tunnel and I start counting out loud.

"1…"

"What are you counting for Rei?"

"2…"

"Rei?"

"3!" I yell. I move my head so my forehead is pressed against Minako's. I slowly move my lips so they're pressing against hers. I swiftly move my arms around my waist right as the camera goes off. Minako pulls away, out of breath.

"R-Rei…" She says, breathing heavy. I just smile at her, blushing. We emerge out of the tunnel and get off the ride.

"So Rei…" Ami comes up to me, devilish grin in place.

"Plan Executed and Achieved General!" I say, saluting like a solider.

"Good work cadet!" Ami and I burst out laughing once she says this. I grab Minako's hand, not making eye contact and run over to the picture booth. We wait, and wait, and wait, since we sat in the back. Finally, our picture shows up. Minako and me lip locked on a rollercoaster.

"1 keychain, 1 big picture of that last one please." I tell the girl at the booth. Her eyes return to normal size, and she hands me a receipt. "Come back in an hour to get your pictures." I nod and pull Minako away again. We rejoin the group, and Usagi is just beaming.

"So Minako, still think you have to drown?" She teases. Minako blushes bright red and says, "Nope," Then she grins, "Not when I can do this…" She pulls me close to her and kisses me. I just smile into the kiss.

"Aww" Usagi and Hotaru both coo.

I pull away and say, "How do we keep ending up just standing around? Let's go ride some Coasters!"

Ok, this was the new chapter. Give me ideas for future chapters. Like what they could do during the day and such.


End file.
